


Cheap shots

by Teatrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi, Biting, Confessions, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Sex, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Passion, Rough Sex, Training, bloody nose, dominant keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrash/pseuds/Teatrash
Summary: Lance and Keith, as always, have been head to head in everything they do, especially in training combat. But when Keith acts out of character before and during an unplanned training session with Lance, something feels a little different and they decide to explore why later on that night, if you know I mean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielGospel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielGospel/gifts).



> Hey everyone, this is my first fic! I'm so happy to be part of archive and would really appreciate your comments, suggestions and kudos, they really make my day and get me motivated. Please be gentle though, again, it's my first fic ever so I would expect some grammar mistakes I might have overlooked, I'm no where near perfect. I really hope you enjoy it and tell me if you have!

“WHAT THE HELL MAN!?”

  
Keith takes a cheap shot to Lance’s arm when he tries to pick up his sword which causes him to stumble and hit the wall behind him. He almost got Lance with that move and it would have been painful if he didn’t get out of the way so quickly. Lance looks up at Keith and sees something different in his eyes. They look almost darker than usual, but sexy as hell.

  
_Shit. Come on Lance, now’s not the time._

  
"If you would keep up, you wouldn't be on the floor right now." Keith says that with a smugness but he isn't wrong, Lance isn't keeping up. Lance swears that Keith’s fighting is way more advanced and maybe a bit more aggressive today. His posture is ridged and his moves look almost robotic and forced. Now he knows that they might not always get along, always bicker and get in each other’s business, but this is something completely unusual.

  
It’s like Keith is going through something and this is his way to get his anger out.

  
For about a week now, Keith has been acting a little strange towards Lance and Lance isn’t the only one who’s been noticing it. Hunks asked Lance about it but unfortunately, Lance had no freaking clue what was going on so couldn’t give him any juicy space gossip. This morning he was the moodiest Lance has ever seen him. He was literally acting like a teenager going through the typical emo phase. More than usual, which is hard to beat in Lance’s opinion. He got angry for the stupidest things and of course, blamed everyone else for it. Shiro got on his case about it at the breakfast table but he just stormed out of the room. Although he tried to let it go, it was obvious that that really bothered Shiro. After all, he’s our leader and really cares for each and every one of us.

  
After a little while, lance got bored and decided to check on him to pass some time and maybe get him to talk to Shiro.  
He knew that there were only two places Keith would be; the training deck, or his room.  
Lance decided to check Keith’s room first and was a little surprised he didn’t find him in there, sitting in a dark corner or something.  
When he reached the training deck, Lance wasn’t prepared for that he saw.

_Pure boner material._

  
Keith was standing in front of the gladiator with a bloody nose and a swollen lip, looking strangely sexy as he wiped off some blood on his chin with the back of his hand. He probably landed face first on the ground or hit a wall. He’s been at it with the gladiator for a good 4 hours but looks like he’s been dragged by red through the stone mountains or hilly areas of Arus. But damn, he still looks sexy, maybe even more than usual.

  
_Dammit Lance._

  
After watching him for what seemed like hours, but really only about 5 minutes, Keith finished off the gladiator and looked directly at Lance like he knew he was watching.  
“Get a sword. And be ready to fight in 5.” He was straight to the point and was a little out of breath which caused him to sound pretty sexy.  
Why Lance actually listened to him is a question he can’t answer. He’s never heard him talk like that before and it turned Lance on a bit.

  
They started out like any other training fight, but after Lance got a bit too comfortable, Keith brought out his aggression and completely blindsided Lance.  
That’s how it got to where it was now. Lance on the floor with his back on the wall, and Keith staring at him, waiting for his next move.

  
When Keith comes at Lance, he dodges the sword and punches Keith right where the sun don’t shine.

  
“Oh FUCK.”  
That’s the only comment Keith makes, much to lances surprise. Keith’s head goes down and his free hand moves to hold what’s left of his future children.  
Yeah, it may be a cheaper shot then what Keith took at Lance, but it was open and Lance needed a few extra seconds to get his sword back, stand up and get his bearings back. When he got his control together, he looked at his arm and there was a minor cut. Nothing bigger than an inch, but it was still a cut. He looked up to see Keith already looking at Lances arm. His eyes got big and there was a bit of concern, regret and sorrow. But mostly pain thanks to lance.

  
Lance himself was concerned with Keith’s behavior. The mullet man with the tight, sweaty backside was definitely going through something and Lance was determined to find out what, one way or another.

  
When Lance really focuses on the mullet in front of him, he realizes that his lip busted open again, and lance can’t focus on anything else but that right now.  
The way the blood slowly drips down his lips and leaves the faintest line of red over his chin and down his neck shouldn’t look as hot as it is right now. Lance should be concerned about the blood, not turned on by it. But that’s not the case. Keith looks bloodied up and dangerous in the worst way, which also seems to be the best way to Lance. Keith’s posture is like an animal that ready to pounce and man oh man, is Lance ready to get a piece of that.

  
_Not now. This is serious._

  
“Hey mullet, why don’t you come here, we hug it out and you tell me what exactly your problem has been with me for the past week. I’m not the only one that’s noticed it, and I’m getting tired of it. The way you walked out while Shiro was talking to you was the last tick. If this really is between you and me, and I have a feeling it is even though I don’t particularly know why, then keep it between you and me.”

  
Lance may have hit a few buttons, as he’s known to do, because Keith’s posture and face changes from pain and concern, to straight out pissed. His hands are clenched around his sword and his face shows a complicated twist of concern, uncertainty, but mostly anger and a little pain. The pain must be from looking at Lance too long without blinking. He looks are too much sometimes and can get in the way. He gets it. It’s completely understandable.

  
“Come on man, blink. I know my beauty and hotness can be a little much but you gotta keep yourself together.” Lance said this part a little lower, just in case Keith might not have hear it. Maybe he wouldn’t with his luscious mullet covering his ears. And if he didn’t, it would be best case scenario because it was out of Lance’s mouth before he could stop it. The tension was thick but Lance couldn’t put his long slender finger on what type of tension it was.

  
That was the final straw. Keith certainly heard it and his face took on the looks of anger and pain with a sprinkle of what looked like sexual frustration.

  
_Wait. Sexual frustration? Fuck. That can’t be right. Lance can’t be seeing that right. Nope. Not the right emotion. But damn does Lance wish it was. Thinking about it, there certainly was something close to sexual tension in the air, so sexual frustration would make some sense._

  
Lance didn’t have enough time to finish his inner dialogue when Keith made a strangled, sensual growl, threw down his sword and started making his way to Lance with a slow and menacing pace.

  
It’s a good think they were quite a bit apart because Lance was completely frozen as he watched Keith. The growl and sexy stride was enough to make anyone freeze in place, especially someone who’s been crushing hard on that dark eyed masterpiece for quite some time.  
The closer Keith gets, Lance snaps out of his daze and walks back. Both of their paces match; one going forward, and one going backwards. He knows his back is about to hit another wall and he’ll be completely helpless. He also knows that he can’t turn is back on him, just like you can’t turn your back on a lion when you know it’s going to pounce. Maybe Keith will tell him what’s been going on in his head, and why he’s acting the way he is.

  
Lance realized that he’s gone way too far and there’s no turning back now, not when he’s strangely, but definitely, turned on. He’s really doesn’t know how to describe the feeling other than a deep want. He’s always wanted to know how soft Keith’s skin was, how silky his mullet must feel, how demanding his lips would be, and mostly, how his body would respond to Lance’s touch.

  
Keith, in all ways, looks like a predator and the way that Lance is feeling, he’s in all ways the prey.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for sticking around! This is the second but not last part of this story. I wasn't expecting it to be this long so I wanted to cut in into two parts. The third and for sure final part should be up in less than a day though! It took a bit longer than I originally thought but I really think it was worth it! Sadly the smut will be in the last chapter. You know, to go out with a bang! ;)

 Lance’s back finally hit the wall behind him and he knew all he could do was wait.

Wait for Keith to be right in front of him. Wait to find out why he’s acting this way. Wait to touch those full and pouty lips to his own.

After a few more ticks, Keith’s face was maybe five inches away from Lance’s.

Keith’s eyes held so much depth to them when they were this close. The only time Lance sees them this close is when they argue and get in each other’s faces, but it only last for a few seconds.

Lance can see every detail, every emotion in Keith’s eyes and it only turns him on more. His eyes were swirls of emotions like confusion, determination, and lust.

_Yes, lust. Fuck yes._

  Lance knows his eyes show all of the emotions that he’s feeling; confusion, worry, uncertainty but mainly lust. He knows for a fact that Keith sees the lust at least because he smirks and his eyes begin to focus on every inch of Lance’s face, slowly going from his hairline, to his lips. 

                _That fucking smirk. Those fucking eyes._

The smirk alone turns Lance’s heart inside out, but when Keith’s hand comes to cup Lance’s face, slowly and hesitantly, his heart stops and doesn’t know what to do with itself.

When Keith’s hand cups Lance’s cheek, a filling and homey warmth fills Lance’s face and he know his face is flaming red.

                _That’s not the only flaming thing here, much to Lance’s joy._

The only sounds in the training deck are the shallow and heavy breathing of Lance, and a sharp inhale from Keith.

                “Lance. I know I’m not the best at getting my emotions out, but you left me with no choice. The past few days, I think I finally came to terms with something that I kinda didn’t want to believe, but I knew whatever I was feeling wouldn’t go away. You are such a huge pain in my ass, get on my case about everything and drive me absolutely nuts sometimes but I can’t go on feeling this way without at least telling you how deeply I feel about you, you know, in a romantic way. But if, uh, you don’t feel that way, I get it. Just tell me because it’s been interfering with everything I’ve been doing. No, you’ve been interfering with everything I do because you’re constantly in my head, saying your smartass comments or doing something Lance-y.”

Keith’s face is so full of concentration and a bit of anxiousness, but his eyes are caring, which is something new for Lance to see up close.

After what Keith said, one of the only things that stuck in Lance’s head, was the thing Keith probably didn’t even realize he said.

                “So, I’m a huge pain in your ass, huh? Well, I’m really not surprised to hear that, I’ve heard it before. I’ve been in your head all the time too, you said? Well, I can’t help that your constantly distracted by my perfect complexion and charming ways.” Lance winks when he says this and puts a shaky hand on Keith’s waist, hoping he doesn’t notice the slight trembling of his fingers.

Keith doesn’t know what to do or say. He’s frozen in place with wide eyes on Lance, and Lance is enjoying this, big time.

_Perfect, now’s my chance._

Now it’s Lance’s time to smirk and gain the upper-hand in confidence. He holds on a bit more firmly to Keith’s waist and shakes it while reaching up with his other hand to pull at a piece of his black hair that seemed out of place to Lance. This wakes Keith up from his sudden daze.

Keith snaps back to himself, shakes his head to get rid of Lance’s hand, and tries to forget what Lance said. His face is a three way split of confusion, flustered, and angry as he tries to find his words. His hand slides down Lance’s neck, stops right over Lance’s heart, and pushes him against the wall, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

                _Oh shit, that wasn’t expect, but hey, rough is good._

Keith moves his face forward and scowls right in Lance’s face, making Lance gasp and lose the upper-hand he thought he had.

                “Wait, did you not hear everything tha-that I just said? Come on Lance, I just told you that I’m practically in love with you and all you heard is that!? I honestly can’t believe you sometimes, you’re so full of yourself an-and-“

Keith stops midsentence when the main doors to the training deck open and Hunk walks in.

Hunk stops right inside the training deck and looks at them with wide eyes.

Keith and Lance look at Hunk with shocked expressions, like two deer caught in the headlights of a car, but they don’t move, which causes Lance to get a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

                _It’s cheesy, but true._

                “Whoa. I, um, feel like I’m interrupting something, am I interrupting something? I was just, you know, wondering where Lance was, just to make sure that he didn’t get trapped or stuck somewhere or something, but I, uh, see you guys are busy so I’ll just see myself to the kitchen to, uh, make something? Yeah, make something! Um, okay, well…”

Hunk rambles a bit when he’s in a situation that he wasn’t prepared for and doesn’t know what the right thing to do is. Should he look at them, or avoid looking at them? Should he just leave, or try to remember what he was going to ask and ask it?

                “Hunk, my man, you really thought I got trapped or something? Geez, your always thinking the worst about me. But I’m flattered you came to look for me so I forgive you, this time. But as you can see, I’m perfectly safe, er, I think at least.” Lance looks at Keith and realizes that he looks like he just notices Lance’s hand on his waist and is starring holes into it right now, completely forgetting Hunk was there.

“Uh, okay, well I was just making sure. If you guys need anything, not that you guys would, you guys seem pretty capable on your own, but, um, I’ll be in the kitchen, okay, again, bye.”

With that, Hunk turns on his heel and leaves the training deck, going the wrong way to the “kitchen”. Lance knows better, he was about to go and sit somewhere with Pidge and act strange until Pidge forces him to spill the juicy space gossip in her usual way.

“I should get going too. I haven’t eaten today.” And with that, Keith moves away from Lance and is out of the doors of the training deck so fast that Lance can still feel his warmth around him for an extra few ticks.

Lance isn’t going to let that slide. He gathers himself, and goes to find Keith again. This time, the only two places he could be are his room, or the kitchen.

Lance decides to try his room first and is disappointed when he’s not there.

                _The kitchen it is. He isn’t going to get away that easily, that’s for sure._

Lance storms into the kitchen just in time to see Keith stab some type of weird apple looking fruit that they picked up at the last planet they stopped at. The kitchen knife he stabbed the poor fruit with hit the counter and Lance knows that it made at least a small indent. His back is to Lance but just from Keith’s stance, he can determine that Keith is pissed. His shoulders are scrunched together and hunched over, and his head is hung low.

“Whoa man, what did that fruit thing ever do to you? Also, what was that in the training deck? You just left all of a sudden.” Lance puts his hands on his hips and looks to see what Keith’s next action is going to be. He kinda has a feeling that Keith may come at him with the knife and isn’t sure if he should risk getting stabbed today. After all, Keith did almost put a gash in his arm during their impromptu fighting session. 

Keith’s shoulders straightened out when he heard Lance, but his head stayed down.

Lance takes this opportunity to make his move on Keith, instead of it being the other way around like in the training deck. He slowly walks to where Keith is and stands behind him. Lance gets brave and puts both of his hands on Keith’s waits and pulls Keith flush against his chest.

_Oh quiznak. His butt feels amazing, and it’s pressed against the perfect place._

Keith makes a quiet, but audible gasp and but relaxes against Lance. He still has the knife in the apple looking fruit and still has his head down so Lance decides to take it a bit further.

Because Keith is a short mullet man, Lance has to bend just a little bit to get his nose right on the back of Keith’s neck. He presses his forehead to the back of Keith’s head. He knows that this will get Keith’s attention.

 Lance begins to speak, pushing more air out with his words than usual so he can feel how close Lance’s lips are to the back of his neck.

“What you said earlier, did you really mean it, Keith?”

This sends shivers down Keith’s whole body, but mainly in one area, much to Keith’s dismay.

Keith is well aware of every single thing going on with both his and Lance’s body; every move, the different amounts of pressure from both their bodies, Lance’s hands on his hips, and the breath on his neck that’s driving him crazy in the best way.

When he said his name, Keith became weak at the knees, which is completely unlike him.

Keith decides it’s now time to switch the roles and make Lance weak in the knees, and probably everywhere else. Which was Keith’s plan originally, until Hunk decided to barge in and make things a bit awkward in Keith’s opinion. That’s why Keith left so suddenly, to avoid any awkward small talk that might have come after Hunk left.

Now’s the time to switch it up, make Lance freeze up and give Keith the upper-hand. Keith needs the dominance and he knows how to manipulate Lance to get it. Right now, Lance is in charge and Keith can’t stand it.

 

Keith rolls his body, pushing out his ass softly, but noticeably, to grind against Lance’s front. He takes one of Lance’s hands from his hips and runs it up his own chest and neck and stops right above his chin, softly pressing it against his lips. Lance groans and digs his nails into Keith’s waist with the hand that was left there. The other hand is under the control of Keith and Lance knows that his hand is shaking and Keith feels it.

                _Dammit, Keith’s got control again._

Keith decides that now tha perfect time to tell Lance everything he didn’t say in the training deck. He wasn’t sure if he could really say all of it to his face so with his back flush against Lance, he started spilling everything he had to give.

                “Lance, why would I say it if I didn’t mean it? You’re always in my head. During missions, I get so worried when you go by yourself to do something, because I think that I might not see you again and I didn’t tell you how I felt. I get so turned on when you’re fighting, your arms, although they are kinda skinny, are so skilled but all I think about when I’m watching you are your arms holding me, and holding us together. I-I know how childish and stupid this might sounds, but recently I realized that I was kind of lost, you know, emotionally, but when I watch you, think about you, I feel better, and I want to feel like that more.” Keith says all this with his back still flush against Lance’s front and his head down, but he knows lance understood everything.

Keith is still holding Lance’s hand and he made sure that he intertwined their hands and pressed his lips against them while he was talking. He feels Lance breathing and can hear the shallowness of it. He also feels how still Lance is and although Keith wanted that, he’s not use to how still and quiet Lance is right now. He feels him breathing but maybe he should ask to make sure he’s okay…

                “Lan-“

Lance cuts Keith off and lets his forehead stay on Keith’s hair while his hand on his wait clenches tightly on to Keith’s hip. Lance’s whole body is shaking.

Keith can feel the back of his head begin to get a little wet.

Tears? Is Lance crying?

“But why me, Keith? Of all people, why are you stuck on me? You could do so much better, and you want to settle with me? I’m not good enough for you. I’ve been so stuck on you from the day we met at the Garrison but I was never good enough for you to notice me and was also behind you, wanting, wishing to be next to you. I’m never good enough and everyone knows that. I’m not smart like Hunk and Pidge, I’m not a team leader or cool and collected like Shiro, I’m nowhere near as good as you in fighting or flying, and I’m not special like Allura and Coran. I’m nothing special. I’m Lance, the goofy blue paladin that hits on girls. That’s it. Hell, I’m probably worthless. If I wasn’t here, no one would miss me. If I left, no one would really care.”

Keith was shocked. He’s always seen Lance as the confident people person that everyone seems to love. He never knew Lance actually felt that way. But Keith needed to stop it.

Keith let go of the knife that he stabbed the weird fruit with and whipped around so fast that he knocked the back of his head into Lance’s nose. He wasn’t sorry, he kind of meant to do that. He saw that Lance was in fact crying.

When he’s fully facing Lance, he waits until Lance looks him in the eyes then does something he wanted to do since Lance first started talking.

 

Keith punched Lance in the gut. Maybe a bit harder than he originally intended to.

 

“Keith! What the hell was that for?”

Lance is holding his stomach and is hunched over. He looks at Keith’s face and if he though he looked pissed in the training deck, Lance was wrong. You can almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

“What do you mean ‘what the hell was that for’? That was to knock some sense into you because OBVIOUSLY you don’t have any if you actually believe what you just said to me. You are everything that I want in my life you idiot. You’re the one that practically saved our asses in the last mission and prevented Voltron from being captured. You’re the one that always makes sure that there’s humor in the air so we don’t get frustrated and give up. You’re the one that everyone counts on because as goofy as you may be, we all trust you. We need you here Lance. If you leave, we aren’t Voltron, and we aren’t a family. Do you understand me? Enough with all the ‘I’m not special and not important’ bull-crap. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You’re the most precious, special—“

The only way that Lance could think of to shut Keith up, was to kiss him.

So that’s what he did.

And it did was it supposed to.

Lance cut off Keith, again, with his lips and man did it feel amazing.

Lance could taste the saltiness of his tears, and the metallic taste of Keith’s blood. He must have opened up his busted lip while yelling, but Lance doesn’t mind it. It’s actually kind of a turn on. Just like being yelled at by Keith. Man oh man did that turn Lance on. The way Keith’s eyes open wide and round, the way his mullet moves effortlessly when he twists his head all around. But mainly the way Keith opens his mouth so big to yell. He was watching his lips and couldn’t take it anymore. So he kissed him to shut him up and so he himself won’t keep on crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stick around for the ending! Thank you! it should be up in a couple of hours and it will be the final one! Smut promised! Please let me know what you think!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is the last chapter! I changed the rating from mature to explicit because of the ending and added a few more tags, but i really hope everyone enjoys it! The smut is at the end! ;)

Keith thought that the taste of his blood and Lances tears would make him pull back and be genuinely disgusted, but it had the complete opposite effect on him. Bloody and salty kisses were Keith’s new favorite. He had his hands on both sides of Lance’s face, pulling him closer and closer to himself. Lance has his both of his hands on Keith’s hips, pulling him closer at the same time. They were just a bloody and salty mess of two boys in love.

 

That’s how the rest of the team walked in on them.

 

                “Lance? Keith? I heard yelling, is everything—“Allura stopped her sentence when she saw the pair of boys in front of her.

“Aw, how adorable!” Allura has her hands on her chest as she smiles and gushes over how adorable they are.

This makes Keith and lance almost knock noses as they quickly tore their lips apart from each other.

                “Oh my quiznak!” Coran was shocked, but not about the two paladins kissing. He was stunned at how bloody and messy they looked.

                “It only took you idiots forever.” Pidge wasn’t surprised by the scene. She had Hunk tell her when he saw in the training deck because he seemed a little off focus. Anyone with eyes would know that it was bound to happen, they aren’t good at hiding their feelings and Keith, mainly, doesn’t know how to stop starring.

                “Ah man, I thought you guys were actually cooking for once, I’m getting pretty hungry again.” Hunk has seen this before, maybe not them actually kissing, but close enough. Plus he was more concerned with the stabbed fruit thing on the counter behind them. 

                “Finally.” Shiro said this quietly and had such a fond and relaxed look on his face. He knew this was coming. He had to nudge Keith a few times to get him to concentrate on the mission or task and not so much on Lance. Keith came into his room about a week ago to ask for advice and much to Shiro’s surprise, he confessed that he had feelings for Lance. It was something in the back of his head since that day, but he’s glad Keith finally took control of himself and what it looks like, control of Lance too.

                “Dammit, not again.” Keith gives Lance a little peck as he says this and lets his hands fall on Lance’s chest and keeps them there. He turns his head to look at everyone and is a bit shocked to see the happiness on all their faces. Except for Pidge, the only emotion Keith saw was smugness.

                “What’s up everyone? Enjoying the view? I know I am.” Lance looks at the little crowd to say the first two things, but looks at Keith when he says the second. He really is enjoying the expression on Keith’s face. He looks annoyed as hell, but also happy and content. Don’t get it wrong, Lance was annoyed too, but also happy with the reactions from everyone. It really made him feel truly accepted. Lance can see the gears in Keith’s head turning and really wishes he knew what he was thinking.

                “So, you guys are okay with it? I mean, with us?” Keith was clenching Lance’s shirt, waiting for their replies. From their faces, he thinks that they are fine with it because of the smiles, but he just wants to ask to make sure.

                “Come on man, of course they are, this doesn’t change anything. Well, except maybe I’ll have to turn down the charm here and there.”  Lance pulls Keith closer to his chest and wraps his arms around him, but Keith still manages to get a little punch on Lance’s shoulder in.

Hunk is the first one to reach them and pulls them both into a big bear hug.

                “Lance is right, you guys are still like brother to me, and I love you guys.” The hug nearly suffocated them both but it’s also so comforting.

Pidge joined in next, squeezing in to join in the hug.

 

“I’d doesn’t make anything different, you guys are still going to be dumb and compete over everything. Just promise me you guys won’t me making out in random places so we don’t have to walk in on you guys.”

This makes everyone smile and laugh, including Keith and Lance because they know that them being together isn’t going to change how competitive they are. They are still going to fight over everything, but now at least Lance knows how to shut Keith up.

                “As long as you guys are happy, that’s all that matters. I’m glad you guys told each other, it was getting in the way of our missions, mostly on Keith’s side.” Shiro says this with a big smile this as he moves closer to the hugging group and puts his arm around Keith’s shoulders. He said that last part just because he knew it would mess with Keith and maybe give Lance something to tease him about.

                “Shiro!” Keith gives Shiro a death glare and tries to get out of the group hug, but Lance pulls him closer and has a smirk on his face as he starts speaking.

“Hu, so everyone else noticed it? I was wondering why you were so horrible, but I guess my beauty and grace distracts you too much.”

This time Keith grabs one of Lance’s hips and squeezes it hard enough to make Lance jump. Lance doesn’t mind though, likes to know that he has at least come control over Keith. They smile at each other and everyone around them. Allure and Coran are still watching them and Allura has tears in her eyes.

                “This is so beautiful to watch. All of you have the purest hearts and I could not be prouder to call the five of you the defenders of the universe. Keith, Lance, this changes absolutely nothing. You guys are still the paladins of the blue and red lions. Who knows, this may even give you more strength and bond more with your lions because both of you are truly yourselves. Seeing all five of you and how accepting and kind hearted everyone is makes me realize that this is a family and no matter what, we are there for each other.” Allura has tears of happiness pouring down her face as she says this. She hold out her hand for Coran to take.

“My dear princess, what you said was very well and I completely agree. These five were chosen for a reason, and no matter what they come across, they are still the five paladins of Voltron. And still a big, universe defending family. Also, it was bound to happen. Both of you are terrible at keeping concentration when the other one is fighting. You both stare at each other till someone says something or you get the wind knocked out of you. ” Coran takes her hand and they walk towards the group and join in on the hug. They all laugh at what Coran said because of how true it was and how bluntly they use to stare at each other.

That’s how they stay for a few minutes, just hugging, laughing and making funny comments. Keith and Lance look at each other and Lance has tears of joy in his eyes as he realizes that this them. This is their true selves and it changes nothing. Lance knows Keith feels that same way because of the huge, beautiful smile on his face.

They start to separate when Coran starts talking to Keith.

“Keith, we need to get you cleaned up though, your lip and nose are extremely bloody and it is getting everywhere. I already clean this counter enough with the mess that Hunk makes when he’s cooking, I don’t want to have to clean it anymore.” Coran is looking at Keith’s nose and busted lip with a concerned face.

                “Don’t worry about it Coran, I can take care of it, they don’t feel as sore so I just need to clean them up.” Keith gives a genuine smile to Coran and looks to make sure the counter has no blood on it. He takes the knife out of the fruit thing and puts it in the sink.

“Yeah, don’t worry about him, I got it Coran. I’ll take good care of him.” Lance puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder and wiggles his eyebrow, making Keith blush. And everyone else groan at how bad of a joke that was.

“Ew, alright, time to leave them be.” Pidge says this and everyone starts to laugh, including Keith. They each go their separate ways and Lance grabs Keith’s hand and leads them to his room and bathroom.

Lance’s room is a typical guy room; messy, but not outrageously dirty, just messy with clothes on the floor. There are little things that Lance has picked up from the different planets they’ve stopped it, little souvenirs you could say. One thing stands out to Keith though; a picture of Lance’s family. It’s a small picture, and looks like it has been through the washer a few times, but it looks loved.

                “That’s the whole McClain family. We took that picture right before I got to the Garrison and always kept it in my room, but I so happened to have it in my pocket when Hunk and I followed Pidge that night. I’m glad I did though, I look at it every morning and when I get homesick. It gets me through.”

Lance looks lovingly at it and Keith and feel his heart fill with warmth. He loves them so much, but he misses them even more. Keith can tell that right away. He squeezes Lance’s hand and pulls him in for a hug.

“I promise you, you’ll see them again.” Keith says this with his head in the crook of Lance’s neck.

“And then you can meet them. I know they’ll love you just as much as I do.” Lance smiles when he feels Keith smile on his neck. He knew that was the right thing to say.

Lance gives Keith a squeeze and pulls him to the bathroom.

                “Aright mullet, let’s see how bad the gladiator pushed you around.”

Lance takes out some type of first aid thing from under the sink and looks for an antiseptic or something similar, but he can’t find anything because it’s all in altain. So he just decides to use water and a napkin.

Keith is watching Lance the whole time. He loves how his face shows every emotion, how he’s always moving, and how much he cares. He just loves him. Keith feels a little strange admitting that, even to himself, but it feels right.

Lance moves Keith to sit on the sink and get between his legs to get a better reach to Keith’s face and starts to inspect the damage to that pretty face of his.

With the wat napkin, he starts cleaning the dried blood off his nose. When he’s done with his nose, Lance starts to gently wipe the blood off Keith’s lips.

                “Jeez, the gladiator did a number on you. This cuts pretty long. It’s probably not going to heal quickly, especially with us kissing and opening it back up.” Lance smirks and winks at Keith.

                “Well, then don’t kiss me.” Keith says this with a straight face just to see what Lance will say, but smiles when Lance loses his cockiness.

“That’s impossible and you know it mullet. Now that I can kiss you, I’m doing it whenever and wherever.” Lance watches as a cloud of lust moves over Keith’s eyes and Lance gets excited. He knows Keith can see the lust in his own eyes. That lip is never going to heal.

 

Keith moves first and pulls Lance’s face to his own, crashing their lips together. Lance is quick to react and pulls Keith’s hips off the counter and flush against his own. The kisses are sloppy but full of emotion, full of everything they confessed to each other. As expected, Keith’s lip opened up while they were kissing, but they really didn’t care. They stay like that for a few minutes, Lance holding Keith’s his against his own, and Keith with his back against the sink with his hands on Lance’s face.

Their kisses get harder and more desperate. Keith moves his hips against Lance’s and pulls his hair a bit. Lance groans and pulls their hips closer, if that was even possible. Although Keith is a little shorter, he has more muscle so he turns them around and makes Lance sit on the sink counter, where Keith was just a second ago. When Lance is sitting, Keith pulls his own hands from Lance’s face and uses them to put Lance’s legs around his hips. Then he picks Lance up.

“Keith!” Lance yells and holds on to him for dear life, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing his thighs around Keith’s waist.

“I got you, so shut up and kiss me.”  Keith tell Lance while he walks out of the bathroom. Lance was about to go back to kissing him but they both ended up laugh when Keith almost trips over one of Lance’s shoes.

Keith drops Lance on the bed.

“I was expecting that to be more romantic, if only your stupid shoe wasn’t there.” Lance smiles at Keith and shuts him up by kissing him.

They lay on the bed, kissing and toughing every inch of each other’s faces. Keith Moves his hands up under Lance’s shirt, signaling Lance to get rid of it. Lance gets the hint and tugs it off, while Keith takes his off and throws it somewhere. Keith kisses Lance on the lips once more, then moves down to his chest. He places kisses all over his chest while Lance pushes his fingers through his mullet. It’s just as soft and luscious as though it would be. Lance moans as Keith sucks on his skin, leaving his mark. He trails kisses down the middle of Lance’s chest, all the way down to the top of his jeans. Keith’s hair is all over his face and his lip is bleeding. He looks up at Lance through his lashes and Lance’s heart stopped.

Keith looks the sexiest he’s ever seen him. His heavy breathing, his hair sticking to his forehead, his bloody lip, and dark, lust filled eyes. Gosh Lance could get off to this picture alone.

Lance takes of his own shoes with his feet and so does Keith, just to get them out of the way.

Keith looks at him, almost as if he’s asking for permission. Lance nods once and that’s all he needs to do. Keith has this look of mischief and smirks when he gets a gasp out Lance when was moving his hand up and down the bulge in Lance’s pants. He rubbed the sensitive area and watched Lance moan and wither beneath him.

It was such a beautiful sight. Keith could feel his own pants getting tight.

Lance was close to coming and he didn’t even have his pants off yet. Neither did Keith and Lance wanted to change that. Lance pulled Keith up and turned them over. He kisses Keith hard, making his lip bleed a little more then went to his neck. He left mark after mark on Keith’s neck and a trail of them down his chest, stopping right at the waistline of his jeans, just like he did to Lance. Except Lance was going to go further than Keith. He looked up at Keith the same way he did to Lance and loved the sight. Keith was panting and flushed and stunning. But Lance wanted to see him undone. He pulls the button of Keith’s jeans loose and looks at him, making sure its okay. He gets a very sharp and eager nod in return, so he continues.

He slowly pulled down his zipper and starts to pull Keith’s pants off. Keith brings his hips up so Lance can take them off easily. When his pants are completely off, Lance kisses up his legs and inner thighs where he knows is most sensitive. Keith makes little noises of pleasure here and there, but Lance is ready to make him moan his name. He puts his hand on Keith’s cock, which is still covered by his underwear, and rubs up and down. Lance can’t believe how hard Keith is, but he feels proud that he caused it.  He earns a gasp from Keith so Lance pulls himself and gives him another hard kiss while he’s still rubbing Keith’s cock. He knows that Keith is close already. He’s breathing heavy, moaning, and pushing his hips into Lance’s hand. Lance decides to stop and gets a very angry sounding groan from Keith.

Keith needs the dominance and withering under Lance isn’t suiting him. So when Lance pulls himself up to kiss Keith again, Keith grabs Lance’s hips and switches their places. Keith wastes no time taking Lance’s pants off and he kisses Lance’s cock through his underwear. He switches from kissing and rubbing Lance’s cock and gets loud moans from him in return. Giving him pleasure is like pleasuring himself, he can, without a doubt get off to getting Lance off.

Lance moves his hips to Keith’s and lips but can’t take it anymore. He wants Keith in all ways. Actually, he needs Keith in him.

“Ah, fuck, Keith, more.” Lance doesn’t speak in sentences but in words that are short and straight to the point.

“Tell me Lance, more of what? What do you want from me? I need to hear you say it.” Keith knows exactly what Lance wants, hell, he wants it too. But he needs to hear him say it. He needs to hear those dirty words come out of such a pretty mouth.

“Fuck me, Keith. Please, ahh.” Keith’s still rubbing Lance but stops when he hears Lance.

“So, you’re a bottom, hu? Gosh you’re so fucking sexy Lance. You want me to fuck you?” Keith is milking it now, but he loves that way Lance says it.

“Yes, Keith baby, fuck me.” When Lance said that, Keith lost it.

Keith literally growled and pulled his underwear off first, then ripped Lance’s off.

Lance knew Keith was gifted but damn, looking at him when he’s standing there completely naked and hard, it’s like a gift from the greatest power. Lance isn’t that gifted but he’s not cursed either, he’s pretty average.

Keith gets on top of him and moves his hips against Lance’s.

“Oh, fuck yes.” Lance says this as he slams his head into the pillow under him. Keith knows they can both come like this but he doesn’t want that, he wants to be inside of Lance.

Lance is a mess under Keith but want him inside him. So he asks.

“Ahhh, Keith. Fuck me already, I want you inside me, now.” Well, at this point, that is Lance asking although it’s more of a demand. But Keith listens.

Keith moves his fingers in front on Lance’s entrance but stops when he realizes something.

“Lance, we don’t have and lube.” Keith isn’t sure what he expected but hoped Lance would be okay without it because he wasn’t ready to stop now.

“Fuck Keith, its fine, just go gentle at first.” Keith was fine with that.

Keith pushed one finger in Lance’s entrance and slowly moved in and out, waiting for Lance to adjust before adding two more fingers. Lance was moaning and moving with Keith’s fingers.

Keith moves his fingers faster and harder and Lance is loving every second of it. Keith thinks that Lance is ready enough, so he puts his cock at Lance’s entrance but waits for the okay from Lance.

“Yes, fuck, finally.” Lance has been waiting for this for a long time now. He’s dreamed this scenario quite a few times and woke up with a boner every time.

Keith slowly pushes himself into Lance and lets out one of the longest moans Lance has ever heard. But Lance doesn’t mind because it matches his own moans. When Keith is fully inside Lance, he stops moving for a minute to let Lance adjust again. But Lance gets inpatient.

“Keith, fucking move, please,” Lance sounds so hot and husky that Keith can’t control himself anymore. Not that he’d want to anyway.

Lance feels so good around Keith’s cock and Keith just lets go, and does what Lance wants. He moves slowly at first, he wants to hear Lance beg. After a few minutes, he gets what he wants. He watches Lances face as he begs and moans so loud and says Keith’s name. He moves faster and fucks Lance the way he wanted. He fucks him until Lance is yelling Keith’s name. Lance is yelling and moaning and has become a sexy mess. Keith takes Lance’s cock in his hand and starts pumping up and down, making Lance get closer to coming.

Keith fucks his fast and hard, rough, the way they both like it apparently. Lance is the first to come and goes limp against the bed as Keith fucks him. Watching Lance come has to be the most amazing and beautiful thing Keith has experienced. Lance thinks the same thing about Keith when he watches him come not even two minutes later.

They lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, they decide to take a shower and clean off, then get back in Lances bed.

“That was amazing Keith. You’re not too bad you know. I was a bit surprised.” Lance smirks when Keith gets offended.

“Shut up, you barley did anything, I’m the one that did most of the work.” Keith shuts him up by saying that and smiles when Lance puts his hands up as a sign as surrendering.

Keith pulls Lance into his chest and they just lay there and make small talk for a while until Lance asks Keith something that makes Keith want to punch him in the gut again.

“So, we are together, right? Like you’re my boyfriend and your mine, and no one else’s?” Lance looks at Keith’s face and he’s not surprised when Keith gives him a blank look.

“How stupid are you Lance? Yes, you my boyfriend and I’m your boyfriend.” Keith stops himself from punching Lance and just answers him instead.

“Oh I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.” Lance smiles at Keith as they both laugh.

“You’re an idiot.” Keith says.

“But I’m your idiot, and you’re my mullet.”

“Yes you are, and yes I am.”

 

They end up falling asleep and it’s the best sleep they both had since they left earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! Please kudo, bookmark and and comment! I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, leave some ideas for me please, I'm not completely sure what to write next. Thank you for reading!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it! I should be posting the second and probably last chapter in a few days. There will be the well awaited and deserved smut that was tagged. Please take the time to comment, kudo, and maybe even bookmark? It's a lot I'm asking for but it's worth a shot! Thank you!!


End file.
